


Small Secret Shared

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Graham is supportive, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, TARDIS supports her theif, little!Doctor, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: The Doctor regresses, and Graham cares for her
Series: Start of Something Small [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1037940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Small Secret Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to work on unfinished works started a new work instead.

Regeneration is a lottery, that is a fact that The Doctor knows very well. Few traits are consistent throughout her regenerations, but there has been some that she could count on. Her form is male usually, being female is a bit uncommon, but at least she is still a biped, with mostly human features. She fears a time will come where she will look at her hands, and find paws or hooves, especially considering the relief she felt the last few regenerations upon finding that she still had arms and legs.

Even more consistent than her physical form being close to that of a human, was something she thought might be unique to The Doctor as a being, since it had followed her through each regeneration in some capacity, and she had never observed it in one of her fellow Time Lords. She would prefer to keep it a secret, but considering how she had failed in her past lives with most of her companions, she knew that it was not likely to remain hidden, but she could hope. 

People learning her secrets made her wary of having new friends in the TARDIS, but she needed them, she always needed someone. The universe was better when there were others to share it with, and, most importantly, they wanted to travel with her, so she resolved to hide it, there was a first time for everything, and maybe this would be the regeneration where she managed to keep it a secret or it wouldn’t affect her. It really was going well, the whole secret keeping business, and then Graham found out.

~

Graham liked to wander the TARDIS at ‘night’, The Doctor didn’t seem to mind, and even smiled when he had asked if it was okay. He figured that she probably already knew about his habit being that the ship was alive and all. Graham really liked the aesthetic during the downtime, the lights were dimmer, and a faint hum seemed to follow him as he walked. He patted the walls absently as he wandered, and got a sensation not unlike a purr in return. He often wandered for an hour or two, before getting back to his room, and he was about ninety percent sure that the TARDIS moved the rooms around so that he would be back at his when he finally got tired.

It was during a night that he chose to wander that he heard someone crying, and considering the very few people it could be, it had him concerned. He hastily followed the sound into the control room, and could see that some of the tools The Doctor used when tinkering, scattered around.

“Doc?” 

The sound cut off abruptly.

“Doc, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied. 

Graham doubted that. Her voice was too soft and too high, and she didn’t seem like the type that would break down and cry for no reason whatsoever. Graham made his way around the central pillar, and found The Doctor sitting on the floor, head on her knees, and arms wrapped around her legs. She was still wearing the peculiar outfit she favored, and it was quite clear that she had been sitting her crying for some time before he had come along. 

Graham bent down, “Hey Doc, we both know that you’re not fine, but that’s okay. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

The Doctor shook her head.

“Alright, well I’ll just-” Graham started, moving to get up, and froze when a hand shot out to halt his movements.

The Doctor looked up at him eyes pleading with him to stay. “Don’t,” she said, and that one word seemed to break her. Tears streamed down her face once more, but this time she managed to stay quiet, which was rather unsettling considering how hard she was crying.

Graham didn’t know what he should do, and didn’t want to risk upsetting her further. He looked up at the ceiling, asking for an idea what to do to help her. A slight wurr to his left made him look up at the console. He stood up, and looked at what the TARDIS had produced. A look of confusion was all he could muster when he picked up a dark blue dummy, it was patterned with golden swirls, and the words, ‘My Theif,’ decorated the shield.

“I suppose this is for you,” he said, putting the dummy in her line of sight.

The Doctor blushed, and looked away in a hurry.

Graham chuckled, and shook his head a little. Cute was not a word that he had associated with The Doctor before now, but she was really cute at the moment, and this was hardly the oddest experience that he’d had since he met her.

“Do you want it?” he asked making sure his voice was gentle, and non-judgmental. She met his eyes, and he had no idea what she saw, but, she nodded, and opened her mouth slightly. Well it was clear what his next move was, wasn’t it? 

Graham bent down a little, and slipped the dummy between her lips. The Doctor looked at him, as though she was waiting for him to freak out, which, fair enough, might have been a possibility at one point of his life. “Doc, I met you when you fell through the roof of a train,” he stated simply.

The Doctor smiled at him, seeming to understand that compared to that, this was a bit less shocking.

“You ready for bed Doc?” He asked when she yawned.

The Doctor shook her head.”Nightmares,” she mumbled behind the dummy.

“Would it help if I stayed with you?”

She nodded.

“We then, shall we?”

The Doctor got up, and began to walk. Soon they came to a room, and she paused for a moment. “We can go to my room if you want to,” Graham offered, knowing that her room would be far more personal to her than his was to him.

She shakes her head, and opens the door. He sees the large bed, and the huge wardrobe door, but he doesn’t take in all the details, wanting to give her all the privacy that he could. 

The Doctor, apparently has no sense of modesty at the moment, because she strips her clothing off, without caring Graham could see her, then she pulls on a night dress. Well she tries to but, she gets a little stuck, and with a chuckle, Graham goes over and tugs the sleepwear into place for her.

The Doctor’s hair is wild, it nevers seems out of place when they are on adventures, but a short tussle with a nightgown, has it wilder than a lion’s mane. Somehow she manages to pout behind her dummy.

Feeling a bit like he’s kicked a puppy, Graham explains. “Your hair is all out of place Doc, even running away from all the danger it stays in place, so I didn’t think it was possible.”

The Doctor goes over to a mirror and sees the mess for herself. Patting it down simply makes it worse, and she quickly gives up, in favor of climbing into the bed, and looking expectantly at Graham. Well, he had promised to stay hadn’t he?

“You sure Doc?”

She nods, and with that he climbs in beside her. He leaves a bit of space between them, but she closes it immediately, snuggling up to him, like he is a human teddy bear.

It’s different, but not unpleasant at all. “Goodnight Doc.”

“Night,” she says softly, and with that she drifts off to sleep.

Graham watches over her for a little while, and once he is sure that she will be alright he allows himself to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Could become a series, anyone want more of this?


End file.
